Wake Up, Cousin!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Joanna is haveing a restless night and sleep won't seem to come to her. So, she decides to visit her favorite cousin Tywin. But of course, he's sound asleep...so Joanna decides to wake him up, much to his annoyance. I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! One-Shot.


It was a bright early morning at Casterly Rock, the sun had yet to appear within the sky and the air smelt of the salt soaked sea. Everyone within the walls of the dimly lit castle were still fast asleep in their beds, all but young Joanna Lannister. Usually she would be one to sleep in until her handmaiden had come to wake her for the day, but alas she found that sleep would not come to her no matter how hard she tried it evaded her. She had been in bed for hours staring up at the crimson canopy above her bed, she found she couldn't stand to lay there any longer, so she threw back her silken covers and stood from her soft feather bed, the stones cold beneath her feet.

She then padded over towards the mahogany chest that rested at the end of her bed, reaching out to pick up her green and golden robe that was draped carelessly across it. She smoothed out the robe the best she could, then draped it over her thin twelve year old shoulders. Once her robe was tied securely, she made way towards her chamber door, opening the beautifully crafted door, engraved with lions ever so quietly. As the door slowly creaked open, she poked her golden head out to see if anyone were lingering within the great cold hallway, luckily for her no one seem to be wandering about this time of morning.

As Joanna slipped out of her chambers she pulled her robe closer to her slender frame as she ventured down the cold, dimly lighted stone hallway. She considered visiting one of her brother's rooms, though she knew they would merely tell her to go back to bed and kick her out of their chambers before she could come up with a witty remark. Of course, she could visit her sisters…but there was always a chance they'd tell on her, like they always did. So, after a long moment of pondering and consideration she decided she'd pay a visit to her favorite cousin: Tywin. Surely he was still asleep, but sometimes he was an early riser, he had told he once morning while they were breaking their fast he did like to read in the early morning hours.

After a few turns down the hallway, she found herself standing before Tywin's bed chambers. She considered knocking, but she decided against it and silently pushed the heavy door open. Once inside the dark room, her Lannister green eyes darted about the room hoping to find her cousin either at his desk with a book in his lap, or perhaps sitting in his bed with a book. Though alas to her disappointment he was sound asleep in his bed. Joanna rolled her eyes as she watched her cousin snore softly, she was half tempted to leave him be and find something else to do with her time, but she also had the odd urge to venture closer to the sleeping boy. So, without even giving it a second thought she gently shut the door behind her and quietly padded over to his bed.

Once she reached his bed, she peered over at him curiously, her delicate eyebrow arched in surprise. Who knew Tywin looked so carefree when he slept, for the first time he didn't look so upset, his handsome features were completely smooth and relaxed. Joanna always knew her cousin to be grumpy when he was awake, but seeing him so venerable was a very pleasing shock to her. As her eyes wandered over her cousin's relaxed face, she couldn't help but smile to herself. The way he was sprawled out on the bed was greatly amusing: One arm resting upon his chest and the other up by his head. His right leg was hanging off the bed while the other was safely tucked under the covers, and his golden hair was an absolute mess. Joanna had never seen Tywin look so…silly before.

Joanna soon grew discontent just watching him sleep, she wanted him awake. So, she decided to wake him as sweetly as she possibly could, he couldn't be cross with her if she did it sweetly, could he?

"Sweet cousin.~" she cooed in a low sweet one, though Tywin only seemed to snore louder.

Joanna pursed her lips as she crossed her arms, watching him in slightly irritation as he continued to sleep away. She then slowly reached out to poke his cheek with her delicate finger, but he didn't move. Joanna huffed irritably and reached out to poke the tip of his nose, with a small giggle. But Tywin merely batted her finger away from his nose as if it was merely a fly.

Joanna let out a groan as her hands fell to her sides, she honestly didn't think it would be this hard to wake her cousin, and she was doing it as sweetly as she could. Joanna then slowly crawled up on his bed, the feather mattress dipping slightly under her weight, and still Tywin slept soundly. Her pink full lips then twitched up into a playful smirk as she flopped down on him, causing him to jolt awake much to her satisfaction.

"Joanna!" Tywin gasped as he looked down at his cousin with his bright green gold flecked eyes, those eyes that Joanna came to love so much. "What are you doing?" he asked in a groggy tone, his voice thick with sleep.

"Waking you up, silly! We should go out and play!" Joanna said happily as her lips twitched up into a sweet smile, a smile that she usually used on her older brother to get him to do as she asked.

Tywin arched an eyebrow as he looked out towards the window, the sun hadn't even began to rise yet. He then let out an irritated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his body slowly moving against the feather mattress against him. After a moments time, he rolled onto his side which gave Joanna a lovely view of his back, his way of telling her to go away much to her annoyance.

"Tywin!" she frowned, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout as she poked at his back. "Please, at least come to the library with me. I don't want to go alone!"

"Go back to bed, Joanna." Tywin said sternly, not even bothering to look her way.

"I'm not at all tired!" Joanna protested as she glared at her cousin, but of course he didn't answer her. "Tywin!" she snapped, hoping that would at least make him look at her.

"_Shush_. I'm sleeping." Tywin grumbled softly. "I suggest you do the same, cousin."

"You're not sleeping, that much is obvious. If you were sleeping you wouldn't be talking." Joanna said in a matter of fact tone, again she was rewarded with silence.

Joanna huffed once more as she stood from the bed and made her way towards the door of his chambers, she should have known Tywin wasn't going to be any fun. Then suddenly a thought crossed her mind, causing her to stop a few inches away from the door and look back to her cousin over her shoulder. Her lips then twitched up into a mischievous smirk as she slowly made her way back over to the bed, she'd teach him for ignoring her.

She then carefully reached out to grip the end of his blanket, and on the count of three she ripped the blanket clean off him, allowing the fresh cold air wash over him.

"Get up, cousin!" Joanna cheered happily.

"Go away, Joanna!" Tywin snapped as he flailed about, trying to snatch the blanket away from her grasp, she was always such a bothersome child.

When he finally got a good grip on his blanket he gave it a good tug, causing Joanna to stumble. The movement ending in Joanna falling on top of him, which causing his body to go completely tense as he stared up at her, her long golden hair gently brushing against his skin.

Joanna was a bit shocked at the movement, she honestly hadn't even realized she had fallen on top of Tywin until she felt his breath against her face. As her eyes readjusted to the darkness, she could have sworn she saw his face turn a hint of red.

"Is the mighty Tywin blushing?" she asked in a playful tone, he delicate hand reaching out to cup his warm face.

"Don't be ridiculous." Tywin spat as he brushed her hand away from her face, it felt as if his face was on fire.

"I think you are blushing, my lord." Joanna giggled, her body still on top of his.

"And how do you know? Its dark." Tywin said curtly as she stared up at her. "Are you saying you can see in the dark, my lady? Because I highly doubt that."

"No, but I am a woman. And my mother once told me, women know everything." Joanna laughed as she reached out to tuck a stand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"And how do you, a girl of twelve, claim to know everything?" Tywin asked softly.

"Because I do, my lord." Joanna smiled brightly, her nose brushing up against his gently. "Perhaps you ought to do exactly as I say from now on, it might serve you good." she said teasingly.

"You're insufferable, my lady." Tywin said simply.

Joanna rolled her eyes, she knew he couldn't see due to the darkness surrounding them. She knew she should have taken his words as an insult, but that was just Tywin. As she stared down at her cousin, she couldn't help but admire how handsome he was from this close up, really any woman would be lucky to have him as their husband. He had long golden curls, broad muscular shoulders for a boy of thirteen, lovely colored eyes, and a strong jaw. He was ever bit a lion.

Her gaze then shifted down towards his lips, as he heart began to speed up in pace. For some odd reason, she had the urge to kiss him, she wanted to know what if was like to feel his lips against hers. Would it feel just as it was described in the stories? Or would it be different? After a moment of pondering this thought, she decided she would give it a try, just to see if the stories were correct of course.

She then lowered her head and before Tywin could move she pressed her lips firmly against his. Much to her surprise, his lips were soft. Her lips lingered upon his for a moment longer, and just as his lips seem to finally melt perfectly against hers she pulled away, she could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

After a moment of silence between the two, she brushed her golden hair out of her face and quickly moved off him, smoothing out her robe.

"Well, goodnight cousin." Joanna said quickly, rushing out of his chambers as silently as she could.

Joanna honestly didn't know why she did that, surely if her Speta knew she would have scolded her. She would have lectured her about how improper that was of her, that a lady doesn't sneak into a lords room nor should a lady be so improper as to kiss the lord in his bed while laying on top of him. As she neared her chambers, she couldn't help but wonder what Tywin thought of their little kiss. Was he upset with her? Did he like it? To Joanna it was perfect, just as the stories described…maybe even better than the stories, and she wouldn't have minded doing it again, that is if Tywin wanted too as well.

Once she finally reached her chambers, she removed her robes and crawled into bed still unable to sleep. She just hoped Tywin wouldn't be too crossed with her when morning came around, she hated it when he gave her the silent treatment.

When the morning meal finally came around, Joanna was pleased to see that Tywin wasn't going to be ignoring her. He had greeted her as he usually did, and their meal went on as usual: Their fathers discussing dull topics, and their siblings speaking of various lands and sword play tactics. Though when Tywin and Joanna's eyes connected in the middle of breaking her fast, she could have sworn she seen a hint of a smile playing on his lips, which shocked her because Tywin hardly ever smiled. But if it was in fact a smile, she knew she would cherish it for the rest of her days, for it was not every day one received a smile from Tywin Lannister.


End file.
